The Proposal
by SarahForReal
Summary: A Proposal between Kurt and Blaine. Wonder what it could be. Fluffy Fluff Fluff. I accidentally deleted it so here it is again, still the same story.


**Authors Note: This is just a fluffy one shot. It is a proposal between Kurt and Blaine. Every time I read a proposal in other fics I always end up imagining how I would want it to go if I were to write a story. I was inspired while in the shower, weird I know but just bare with me.**

**I, to my sad dismay, do not own Glee and never will *sad face***

* * *

><p>Today is graduation day. I never thought I would see this day. I am graduating from NYU and I am doing it all with the love of my life, Kurt. Right now though I am alone in our apartment. Kurt doesn't want me to see him before we get to the venue. Some secret he is planning for me.<p>

He wants to have a surprise for me because I am valedictorian of our graduating class. I know right, I didn't expect it either. Music major is valedictorian? Whatever I am not going to complain. It is such an honor, especially at a school like NYU, which is full of people who are 900 times smarter than I am.

I decided that today I am not going to gel my hair down, Kurt loves when I leave it down and I finally relented and let him teach me to manage my curls without using mounds of gel to make myself a helmet.

After doing my hair I put on my black dress pants, white dress shirt and for nostalgia my red and navy stripped Dalton tie. I put on the black graduation gown and zipped it up. "Not the most flattering thing I have ever worn" I can remember Kurt saying when he took it out of its packaging.

Lastly I secured the black graduation cap on my head. I put a few bobby pins in to make sure it didn't fall off in the middle of the ceremony. I gathered up my cell phone and speech and headed out the door. I had to run back into the bedroom to grab my graduation gift for Kurt, how could I forget it, its in bright blue wrapping with a silver bow, sitting in plain sight no less.

I ran out of the door again and headed to the venue. When I got there I parked my car and headed inside. I walked into the boys changing room to make sure I still looked ok. The first thing I saw was Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up from zipping up his gown to lock eyes with Blaine. A huge smile broke out on his face as he ran towards his boyfriend. "Happy Graduation baby, can you believe we have made it so far?" Kurt whispered in his ear.<p>

Blaine leaned his head back and caught his lips in a chaste kiss. Only Kurt noticed the flash go off next to them. "I am so proud of you Kurt, you have had so much to deal with, this is going to be the start of our new lives, I have a feeling its gonna be a good day, a very good day." Blaine smiled and detached himself from Kurt.

Soon they were lined up alphabetically and ushered into the stadium. Blaine was situated on stage next to other students who would be speaking. After all of the boring speeches he was finally being announced.

"And today I was the great pleasure of introducing you to Blaine Anderson. Starter for the soccer team, on the swim team, president of GSA club on campus, Vice President of the student body and also now, proud owner of a record deal from Hollywood records. This man is also none other than NYU's valedictorian for the class of 2016." Dean Chambers said and smiled.

Blaine got up and went to shake his hand but Dean Chambers turned back to the microphone and said "Before I let Blaine give his speech, which I am sure will be amazing, someone in the audience has an extra special thing to say about Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel, will you please come up here?" Blaine looked flabbergasted. He had no idea what Kurt was going to do. Kurt wasn't scheduled to speak, at least he never said he was.

Kurt walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. His hands were visibly shaking as he adjusted the microphone.

"So many of you know Blaine Anderson, you can find him at any event. He is the one person on campus everyone knows and is friends with. He is always the life of the party. To me, he is much more than that. He is the man who saved me from myself. When I met him during my junior year of high school I was so lost, so alone. He was just what I needed. He quickly became the best part of my life. Around 8 months later, I found myself in love with him. We became boyfriends and had a magical summer. Somehow I convinced him to transfer to my school and run head first into the bullying that he ran away from his freshmen year of high school. He did it to make sure I didn't feel alone and my senior year was magical." Kurt wiped his eyes and continued on.

"During my senior year and his junior year we definitely had our ups and downs. But we made it through. When it came time to applying for college, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I applied for an internship at a local fashion house. I stayed back for a year so we could take on New York together. He graduated and we both made the big move to New York. Everyone told us we were stupid for living with each other right away and that we wouldn't last past the first semester. We proved them wrong in so many ways. Here we are 7 years after we met and going stronger than ever." Blaine was crying hard while looking at Kurt in awe.

"What you guys don't realize is that the man standing right there is the love of my life. He is the most caring, compassionate, loving, selfless, smart, annoying, stubborn, cheesy man I have ever known. He has saved me and made my life worth living. Every time I look at him I see our past, our present and our future. Our future together, moving into a new apartment in Manhattan, getting a dog, starting a family I see it all. I am so proud to be with him. And if you don't mind, I have something I need to ask him today."

Kurt turned towards Blaine, took the 3 steps it took to stand in front of him. Kurt unzipped his gown and pulled a small blue box out of his pocket. Blaine's hand flew up to his face and he started shaking.

Kurt got down on one knee and said through tears and a shaky voice "Blaine Michael Anderson, will you please do me the honor of being my husband and spending the rest of your life with me?" Kurt was shaking and crying and smiling, all at the same time.

Blaine couldn't form any words; his voice wasn't working. All he could do was smile his big toothy smile and nod. Nod so fiercely he made himself dizzy. Kurt stood up, and went to put the ring on his finger. Kurt reverting back to the nervous 17 year old boy he use to be, dropped the ring. The audience laughed. They had almost forgotten they were there.

When Kurt finally got the ring on Blaine's finger. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the neck and pulled him into the best kiss they have ever shared. It was sweet gentle, wet from their tears, and full of love. They broke apart and Blaine laughed.

Blaine stepped up to the microphone and stated "Well that probably trumps my speech but lets give it a try shall we?" Blaine laughed through his tears.

He pulled out his speech and started "College has been the best experience I could have ever asked for. I got to meet new people and make life long friends. I also got to go through it with the most important person in my life, he is sitting in his cap and down right now, well actually he is standing right here. If it wasn't for him I would have never survive college. He helped me when I felt I wasn't good enough, like I wasn't cut out for it. He made sure to tell me how special I am and that I am more than good enough. He took care of me when I was sick and saved me from myself and helped me find my way. We have gotten into our fair share of fights but he made me stronger. I don't know what I would do without him."

"This was actually the part of the speech I was going to invite this amazing man on stage with me, but he kind of soiled that plan." Blaine and the entire audience laughed. "Anyways to finish what I had written, actually what I have written wouldn't compare to what my heart is telling me to say, so I think I am just going to wing it." Blaine laughed and so did the audience again.

He looked at Kurt and continued. "Kurt Hummel, where do I begin? I have a lot to thank you for; you saved my life. Did you know that?" Kurt shook his head no. "Well you did, that day on the staircase you saved my life. Maybe not in that moment but in the months following you did. I was ready to end it all. I had it planned for 2 nights after I had met you. I wrote the note and everything. I had bought the pills and was ready. Something about how you were going through the same thing that was causing me to feel useless and unimportant and you weren't giving up made me want to know how you were doing it. Not only that but you had this thing about you that just made me want to be around you all the time. I knew that if I had killed myself and you saw that it doesn't get better, you would have done the same thing. I couldn't let you leave the world. There would be no hope for it if you left it. The sun would be a little duller, the colors fading to black and white. I couldn't let that happen; so I stuck around. I made sure you were ok. While I was helping you I unknowingly fell in love with you. You unknowingly saved me. I owe you my life. You are the most loving, gentle, humble, carefree, selfless, adorable, stubborn, pain in the ass I have ever met. I wouldn't have you any other way though."

Blaine audibly sniffled and wiped his eyes. Kurt shaking uncontrollably with sobs next to him. "You are also impatient, which is why I am not surprised you beat me to the proposing thing. We always said it would be after graduation. I guess you didn't want to wait any longer. If you had let me give my speech you wouldn't have had to wait any longer. I was going to propose to you right here on stage Kurt." With that Blaine undid his gown and fished the powder blue box out of his pocket. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the most impatient man on this earth, will you please be my husband, be with me forever?" Blaine was crying an oceans worth of tears.

Kurt knelt down and pulled Blaine's face towards him until their lips were 3 inches apart. "Always" Kurt whispered and pulled Blaine into another gentle, loving kiss. They smiled when they heard the audience erupt in applause, cat calling and flashes going off like they were celebrities.

They broke apart and the dean took over again. They walked back to sit in their seats hand in hand. If you asked them what it was like to go up on stage and receive their degree, they couldn't tell you. They were so hypnotized by each other and the fact they were getting married that they didn't notice anything else.

When they were told to throw their caps up, they just looked at each other and pulled the other into a kiss. Another flash went off. With all these flashes they were sure to have many pictures to put in an album to show their future kids one day.

That night, they didn't go to the parties they planned on going to. They just stayed in, ordered take out and cuddled on the couch. They didn't need to go out and get wasted, they just needed each other. The love they shared was better than any buzz alcohol could give them.

They had the rest of the weekend to get drunk and celebrate graduation. Tonight they had something much more special to celebrate.

They fell asleep naked and wrapped in each other. Pulling each other impossibly closer every few minutes. They fell asleep ready to start the rest of their lives. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all liked it. This has been in my head for a while now. Like weeks. I finally have the confidence to start writing. Also I had my last final yesterday and have a whole month of doing nothing but writing fics! This is full of fluff and the first thing I have written without smut, in ever.<strong>


End file.
